


【DH】互为软肋

by XuYing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 战后背景，德哈向。一场财务部主管和傲罗指挥部主管间的“拉锯战”。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	【DH】互为软肋

**Author's Note:**

> 德拉科写着写着就OOC夫管严了？？？

“所以——”德拉科的视线低垂，他的手里正握着象征马尔福家族的蛇头手杖，装饰的獠牙在灯光下闪着独属于金属制品的光泽，“你这次又打算提交什么申请。”

手杖的蛇头轻轻磕在办公桌上，发出一声短促的碰撞声。德拉科瞥了眼紧闭的办公室门，梅林才知道这次又有多少人正盯着他的办公室，又有多少人直接贴在办公室外的墙壁，企图偷听他们的谈话。

他的办公室他亲自施了魔咒保护，隐私这方面完全没有问题。

现在他唯一的问题是坐在他对面淡定的喝下午茶的哈利•波特。

他永远是德拉科需要面对的首要问题。

德拉科现就职于魔法财务部，担任财务部主管，职位性质类似于古灵阁，负责管理魔法部所有部门的财务支出。各部门执行任务时的花费或是造成的损失都可以报公账，然后由各部门主管或司长统一上交财务部，经由财务部核对，依据魔法部已有的规定进行审批。

为什么将财务部与古灵阁并提呢？

因为现任财务部主管对钱财的吝啬程度也堪比贪婪的小精灵。他会找出你想隐藏的任何一点破绽，即使你顺利通过了他手底下的职员的层层审核，最终也难逃他敏锐到可怕的直觉。

身为主管，他不需要经手每一份申请的项目，工作通常是从上交的报告中挑出几份进行再次审核，但也不知道该说他运气好还是说那些审核失败的人运气差，每每复审都能被他退回几份不合理的申请报告。

魔法部除了财务部外的所有人对他几乎都是敢怒不敢言，背地里没少称呼他为一条“吝啬贪婪的龙”，他的名字和他的背景着实符合这个称呼。

有一个人例外，那就是哈利•波特。哈利是唯一一个敢明面上喊德拉科这个绰号的人，甚至有一次还被当事人撞见他这么称呼自己。令人大跌眼镜的是，当时经过的德拉科只是皱了皱眉，一句话没说就离开了。

这还不是大家最佩服哈利的地方，他们最最佩服他的还要属他几乎每次都能从德拉科的手底拿到自己想要的经费配额。

据某个财务部负责核销的人说，他曾看到过哈利提交的一溜文件上都有他们主管的亲笔签名，他也偷偷怀疑过是不是哈利每次和他们主管密谈时都用“摄魂咒”控制他，逼他签下自己的名字。

不然他们谨慎节俭的主管怎么会突然通过这么多份申请！

他脑补了被控制的主管是怎么迫于无奈签字，又是怎么因为不愿被人知道他受制于人而独自吞下苦果，或许清醒过来之后他只能对拿着有他亲笔签名的申请报告的哈利咬牙切齿……

这也是为什么财务部的人光明正大贴着自家主管办公室墙壁偷听里面动静的原因。

背地里不知道有多少人向哈利请教过“如何高效通过财务部的审核”的秘诀。

众所周知，整个魔法部除了法律执行司司长赫敏•格兰杰能与德拉科•马尔福一争之外，只剩下哈利•波特敢于同德拉科•马尔福“交锋”。前者争辩时整层楼的人都能听得一清二楚，后者争辩时从没第三人在场。

“嗯？”哈利将被茶杯重新放回碟子，温热的红茶冒出的热气将他的镜片熏白了。眼镜被他从鼻梁上拿下来，他不急不慢的用手巾擦拭着镜面的薄雾，雨后森林般清澈的翡翠绿眸微抬，眯了眯，定定的看着对面冷静的德拉科，“我怎么是‘又’呢？我这次不就是为了我们傲罗指挥部的年度预算提交申请报告吗？”

每当哈利用那种冷淡中透着无辜的眼神望着德拉科的时侯，德拉科就下意识觉得自己手痒痒，现在他不受控制右手正握紧自己的手杖，左手反复着“握拳、放松、握拳”的动作。如果可以选，他更想……

但在处理金钱方面的问题时，属于马尔福的理智还有一丝余力束缚着他，没有如同脱缰的野马般跑得没了踪影。

“你不明白我说的‘又’是什么意思？”德拉科挑了挑左侧的眉毛，假装惊讶的简陋表情立刻出现在他的脸上。一点都不用心。哈利撇撇嘴不去看他，再次端起桌上的茶杯，抿了一口令他皱眉的红茶。

他皱眉不完全是茶的问题。财务部喝的茶自然是好茶，色泽通透，茶味浓郁，茶香沁人，但问题是送茶水进来的人没有考虑过哈利喝茶还可能需要一点点“佐料”。没奶没糖的红茶哈利只能品尝到茶特有的苦味，后续的甘甜也无法抵消之前的影响。

德拉科非常有眼力见的从不知道什么地方提出了个三层点心架，那是纳西莎妈妈特地为他做的，分量十足，最上面一层的点心已经被吃完了。他冲哈利努努嘴，将点心架推到两人中间。等哈利满足的吃到了甜品，眉宇间拒人于千里之外的冷淡逐渐消散，两人间原本针锋相对的氛围毫不突兀的转为岁月静好的安然。

有谁能想到雷厉风行的波特主管竟然是个甜品控，又有谁想到谨慎狡猾的马尔福主管随身会携带点心架。

点心的出现像是一个约定俗成的暗号，不只是哈利的态度有了明显的软化，德拉科也收敛起自己尖锐的语调，气氛缓和了不少。

德拉科从抽屉里拿出一垛申请报告，哈利的眼睛跟着他的动作一起移动，那些报告封面的字迹显然出自一人之手。

当着哈利的面，德拉科翻了翻那垛报告，然后开始一本一本细属自己审核通过的申请。

“这一份是你大前天交给我的有关魔法事故灾害司的申请报告，你为他们申请魔杖的日常保养开支？”

“当然！”哈利加快了自己的咀嚼速度，终于在德拉科的话说完前咽了下去，紧接着他的提问解释起自己的原因，“他们经常要使用魔杖处理一些突发事件，魔杖对于魔法师而言是另一条生命的存在，如果他们平时没有好好保养魔杖，处理事件的时候魔杖突然失灵，你根本没法想象到时会发生什么。那些本不应该产生损毁会出现，本应该被制止的事件将一发不可收拾，它能造成的灾害可能让魔法部需要支付更多赔款。我这是在为你们财务部未雨绸缪，德……马尔福主管。”

哈利突然想起来自己今天的目的，他放下茶杯，又变回了那位一本正经的傲罗指挥部主管。

“那我还得……谢谢你的费心？”德拉科将第一本申请报告放在另一侧，似笑非笑的看了眼面无表情的哈利。两人的距离并不远，哈利没有因为忘了戴眼镜而感到不适，德拉科也没有提醒他。

“那么第二本呢？第二本是你前天为神奇动物管理控制司申请的餐贴？我不记得魔法部有亏待过那些神奇的生物，它们食物的每一笔开支我几乎都是通过的，那些完全够它们的日常开销。而这笔钱……”

“一天到晚光吃主食，就算是你和我也会觉得腻。难道你就没想过给它们加加餐，来点不一样的，像是蔬菜水果什么的零食换换口味？”哈利头头是道的开始给德拉科分析长时间食用一种食物会对神奇生物的身体和心理造成什么不可逆的影响，他甚至怀疑之前养在魔法部的那头鹰头马身有翼兽就是因为长期吃着没有花样的食物抑郁了，所以这两天都不愿意和他打招呼。

“哦？是吗？”德拉科说话的尾调微微上扬，低沉的嗓音像一根羽毛轻巧划过哈利的耳膜，导致哈利原本侃侃的话一卡壳，声音戛然而止。

第二份报告也被放在一侧。

“这是昨天你为神秘事务司提交的申请，想要——对神秘事务司进行大扫除，原因是尘螨太多，容易引起过敏性鼻炎？我不认为近十年都少有人踏足的神秘事务司需要费人力彻底清洁，那些尘螨不正是蒙在它神秘外表下的第一层薄纱吗？再说，生病了可以治疗，如果实在不适合，完全可以换一份工作。神秘事务司只需要一个人巡视，我换一个人怎么也比再额外支出一大笔费用来得合算，不是吗？”

“不，我们不能这么想，马尔福主管。就以你为例，如果现在有一个预言是与你有关，还必须你亲自去神秘事务司取，你愿意踏足现在的神秘事物司吗？”哈利清楚的了解德拉科的洁癖程度，自信满满的继续说，“肯定是不愿意的。你拨了一笔经费给神秘事务司，打扫干净了，不仅你日后没了进入的顾虑，其他人也没有再进去的烦恼。这不是更划算的双赢吗？”

三本报告书和其他报告一并被德拉科拿起，他将它们竖起来整了整，又放回一侧。这段时间，他只是无奈地笑了笑，一句话也没有说。

他重新拿起了哈利今天交给他的申请报告。

这份申请报告非常正常，至少对递交他的人来说，它的出现合情合理，所以德拉科也认真的开始翻阅它。

“你要为你们部门申请一批新的黑色魔法袍？”不止是提议，连同魔法袍的样式画稿也被夹在报告里一同上交，设计得意外合德拉科的眼缘。它只用寥寥数笔勾勒魔法袍大体的版型，细节处标注了选用的花纹以及它们的作用，没有一点细节是多余的。

那份画稿右下角还有设计者的签名——“HP”。

“嗯？嗯，对，我们部门里没几个老人了，但我们的制度还是五六十年前的款式，它们太落伍了。”哈利不知道什么时候又开始吃点心，“我不想某些人一天到晚嘲笑我穿的像个五六十年前的老头。”

好吧，好吧，现在你知道德拉科为什么总拒绝不了哈利的申请报告了吗？

“这个理由倒是很充分，”德拉科站起身，微微前倾，修长的上半身轻易越过两人之间的点心架。他一只手扶着哈利的下巴，半强迫半引导对方抬起头，一个轻柔的吻落在哈利的嘴角，一触即离，他也吃了点“点心”。

“你总有那么多理由让我同意它们。我会签了它。但你得告诉我——”德拉科没有坐下，他站直了身子，居高临下的看着捧着点心呆呆回望着他的哈利，心里迅速划过“哈利还是不戴眼镜好看”的感想和“下次……的时候我要把他的眼镜藏起来”的想法，“你是不是因为想吃我妈妈做的点心所以才三番五次来找我？你知道我知道你喜欢吃甜点，所以总是挑下午茶的时候来我的办公室，这些日子我的点心次次大半都进了你的肚子。”

听清了他的话以后，哈利先是眨了眨眼睛，然后将手里的点心一股脑儿都送进嘴里，满脸严肃的咀嚼它们，看样子像是真的在认真思考德拉科刚才的话。

“你猜对了，点心才是我的真正目标。”之一。除了它们，还有带着它们的德拉科。他可是很贪心的。

哈利翡翠色的眼睛在德拉科眼里化成一双猫瞳，它们亮晶晶的盯着他，像对待一只唾手可得的猎物，里面的狡黠却一点也引不起他的厌恶和排斥。

梅林，他想他这辈子都逃不出哈利的手掌心了，他已经成为了自己藏也藏不住的软肋。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最后cue了题目……


End file.
